csofandomcom-20200223-history
SVI Infinity Silver
For dual version, see Dual Infinity. |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 71% |recoil = 30% |magazine = 8 / 100 | fire = Semi-auto | ammotype = | rateoffire = 85% | weightloaded = 0% | reloadtime = 3.0 seconds | variant = | system = infinityss |type = Pistol |knockback = 13% |stun = 38% |source = Mileage Auction }} SVI Infinity Silver is a grade pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview SVI Infinity Silver is fed with 8 rounds of .45 ACP. It has moderate cost in-game and deals high damage. However, it has low magazine capacity and takes a little longer time to reload when compared to the reloading time of other pistols. Advantages *Cheap price *Purchasable for all teams *High stun power *High rate of fire Disadvantages *Low damage *Low knockback power *Low magazine capacity *Expensive ammunition cost *Long reload time Events ;Taiwan/Hong Kong *Infinity Silver was available for sale from 17 April 2012. ;Japan *Infinity Silver was available for sale from 24 June 2010. ;Singapore/Malaysia *Infinity Silver was available for sale from 5 to 19 May 2011. **The player that achieves 400 zombie kills in Zombie Mods will receive Infinity Black. If the player does not purchase Infinity Silver, he/she will only receive Black Infinity Holder which cannot be used. **The player that achieves 6000 kills in Zombie Scenario will receive Infinity Red. If the player does not purchase Infinity Silver, he/she will only receive Red Infinity Holder which cannot be used. *Infinity Black was available for purchase with game point for 3/10/30 days period starting from 26 September 2012 by 7000 points (3 days). ;Indonesia *Infinity Black was available for sale from 10 October 2012. *Infinity Silver was released on 16 July 2014. ;Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *Infinity Silver was released through Craft system on 23 September 2014. ;Vietnam *Infinity Silver was released through Craft system on 26 March 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: *May: The Infinity Black is May's personal sidearm. *Jin Se-yeon: Seen in posters. Terrorist: *Spade: The Infinity Silver is Spade's personal sidearm. *Blair: Dual Infinity. Heroine *The black version can be seen when the player is chosen as the Heroine. Tips *Its rate of fire is the same as Anaconda. *Fire in middle range for maximum performance. Comparison to USP Positive *Higher damage (+5) *More accurate (+1%) *Can be upgraded to Black and Red *Stylish Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (Does not affect speed) *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) *Can be used by all teams Negative *More expensive (+$100) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Lower magazine size (-4) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *Cannot attach a silencer Gallery infinity silver viewmodel.png|View model File:Infinityss_shoot_empty.png|Dryfire model File:Infinitysilver_firemodel.png|Fire model infinity silver worldmodel.png|World model infinitysilver shopmodel.png|Shop model Infinityss.gif|Store preview File:Infinity_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster DM_industry2_20120706_2314370.jpg|In game screenshot infinity hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon SVI_Infinity.jpg|Obtained from CodeBox infisilverkr.jpg|Korea poster iskp.png|Ditto svitp.png|Taiwan resale poster File:Silver.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Infinity_silver_taiwanresaleposter.png|Ditto File:Infinityss_poster_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound File:Counter Strike Online Singapore. First look on Infinity(Silver) Pistol Trivia *'Infinity Holder' (Red or Black) is only available for short period of time only. *While playing Gun Deathmatch, players may get a chance to get Infinity Black and White at level 16 and 17 respectively. *Infinity Silver has the word 'Infinity' inverted when using the right-hand mirroring, this was fixed for Red and Black. *After an update, the reload time of Infinity Silver is shorter than the animation, which means the user can shoot even though the animation is still running. *These are the first weapons in Counter-Strike Online which is held in center view when shooting. *Before the Free Update patch, the Infinity Black used to have level restriction. The players must achieve level 14 or higher to purchase it from shop. External links *M1911 at Wikipedia. Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:SVI Category:American weapons Category:Infinity series Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants